


Talk To Me

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Insecure Sam, Stuttering, Stuttering Sam, Teen Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: Sam's had a stutter for as long as Dean can remember, but it always, always, gets worse when Sammy's had a bad day. Dean just wants to make it all better for his little brother





	

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, hi guys, how have you been? I know it's been a while (again) I'm so sorry I keep taking these massive breaks, but I got a new computer that isn't held together with tape and I've just figured out how to work the internet on it.
> 
> Secondly, I'm sorry if any of y'all have a stutter and are offended by this. This is mostly based on my own experiences with my stutter, I don't mean to upset any of you.

"D-D-Dean? I-I-I Ca- I can't sleep."

Shit, Sammy must have been doing bad. It had been a while since he'd stuttered this badly, Dean thought he'd gotten over it. At least he hoped he had. Dean rolled over and pulled the cord on the bedside lamp. The dim light bulb was still too vivid for the middle of the night, it took Dean a second to adjust. When he blinked the brightness away, he found Sammy stood in the middle of the room. He was wearing one of their Dad's old shirts to sleep in, he actually looked kinda cute in it, but it swallowed him and made him look younger than his ten years.

"You okay?" Dean grumbled. He hated how his voice sounded when he woke up; he knew it made Sammy cringe. Sammy shook his head - of course he would, he was embarrassed by his stutter. With a sigh, Dean scooted to the other side of the bed and patted the free space. Sam immediately jumped onto the bed and huddled up to his brother. "What's wrong, Sammy?"

Sammy shook his head and buried his face into his shirt. This was how it usually went, Dean would ask Sammy what was wrong and Sam would refuse to talk. Something about not wanting to get other people in trouble. The only time Sam really reverted back to his stutter was when he was bullied into it. Dean jabbed Sammy in his ribs.  
"Is it about what Dad said earlier?" Dean questioned. For some reason, their Dad had a bigger affect on Sam than anyone else, and when Dad was tired he got damn grumpy. "Sammy, you know he didn't mean to yell at you."

"I-I kn-kn-know. It's st-st-stupid. I j-ju-just w-want to be n-n-normal," Sam started to sob. For fucks sake, Dean wished he knew how to help. Sammy's self esteem was already in the gutter, without the stutter affecting him so much. Dean hugged his brother as tight as he could, stroking his hair gently as he did so. It always managed to calm him down.

"You are normal, Sammy, your stutter doesn't matter," Dean tried. He knew it wouldn't work, it never did. For some reason Sam had a me against the world kind of attitude.  
"Th-that's n-not what the k-k-kids at s-school say," Sam pouted. "Th-they m-m-make fun of me. C-c-call me weird."

Dean had never felt so freaking angry. They'd been to schools before when Sam had been called names, Hell more than once Sam had been referred to speech therapy, but none of that had ever affected Sam. At least Dean thought it hadn't. Maybe he'd been ignoring how Sam really felt about it all. Fuck, Dean had some making up to do.

"Hey, it doesn't matter what those kids say, they don't matter, you've got me," Dean promised. It was all he could do, promise he'd never leave his brother's side. 

"Thank you, Dean," Sam whispered. No stutter, no hesitation. It was moments like that that made Dean proud to be a big brother. 

"No problem, Sammy," Dean muttered back, but Sam was already drifting off. Dean doubted Sam even heard him, probably already dreaming. It didn't matter though, Sam would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that!!
> 
> Please leave kudos or something, it makes me very happy, aha!
> 
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
